Christmas By The Phone
by Luuchia
Summary: [OneShot] El amor de Kai lo dejó para navidad..bla bla bla o solo lean XDDD


Karen: Ohayo! nn aqui sta mi nuevo fic xP jojoojo ojalá les guste TT.TT

Disclaimer: los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen >0 xD

**

* * *

**

Christmas By The Phone

Otro año..otro árbol, otra navidad que pasa..pero este año no estarás conmigo para celebrar esa alegre fecha, por eso..no parece que sea navidad. Aun recuerdo cuando nos sentábamos en el gran sillón y veíamos aquellos programas viejos, donde un Santa Clous repartía regalos a todos los niños que estaban hay. Cuando tu estabas a mi lado, estas solían ser mis vacaciones favoritas, mis noche buenas solían estar llenas de sueños, pero con tu partida..los ahuyentaste todos.

¿Por qué me dejaste solo en navidad¿no podrías a ver esperado hasta año nuevo? Por lo menos hay el año hubiera acabado, pero me dejaste hay, te fuiste de sorpresa..¿porque..?

El muerdago está colgado en el techo de la sala, sin ninguna razón especial, y todos los regalos están todavía envueltos, pero ni siquiera me llamarás..en realidad no sé porque aun sigo esperándote..

Salí del lugar donde solía ser NUESTRA casa..di un paseo por donde nosotros caminábamos alegres, todo está lleno de nueve, pero oscuro..No parece que fuera navidad.

Me siento donde fue nuestra última conversación, antes de que cayeras en ese horrible hospital. Siento deseos de llorar, pero no derramo ni una sola lagrima, la última promesa que te hice fue que nunca lloraría por tu partida, pero me dejaste solo para la mejor fecha del año. ¿Cómo quieres que no llore?

Ni un "¡Feliz navidad!" puede alegrarme, solo tú sacabas una sonrisa en mi, me perdía en esos hermosos ojos azules, Tala.. No quería que me dejaras¿Por qué¿Por qué?...maldición..

La nieve comienza a caer, mejor me voy a casa..o podré enfermarme, pero ¿de que importa si estoy enfermo o no? No estas aquí para cuidarme, para regañarme..lo único que me queda son fotografías y recuerdos. Eso si.. el recuerdo que tengo en mi mente..es de cuando estabas en el hospital, rogando por que te fuera a ver, ese sin duda fue el momento mas triste de toda mi vida..

**_-- Flash Back --_**

Entro desesperado a la habitación donde te tienen, estabas durmiendo, me pregunto si estarás bien. Me acerco a la primera enfermera que veo. - ¿Qué sucedió? –La mirada de la mujer entristeció de repente.

- Al joven Ivanov..lo asaltaron, como se resistió , lo apuñalaron directamente al corazón. Perdió demasiada sangre, no hay nada que pueda estar a nuestro alcance..-No me pude mover ni hablar¿Por qué no estaba con él en esos momentos? Lo pude a ver salvado.

La enfermera me entrega una caja que estaba en el mueble al lado de la cama de Tala. – Me dijo..que le entregara esta caja a la primera persona que viniera, ojalá sea usted a quien se refería. Tome-Tome el objeto entre mis manos. La enfermera se retira. Abro la caja.

- Ese..es mi regalo de navidad, Kai..-Tala despertó, estaba débil, además de que loa apuñalaron en el corazón, parecía tener muchas mas heridas en todo el cuerpo. Intentó sacarse el respirador automático de su rostro, pero lo detuve.

- Baka –Le susurro.- No hagas eso, no te preocupes yo estaré contigo..- Me sonríe ligeramente.

- ¿Te gustó? –Me dice observando el regalo. Afirmo en silencio, de verdad se tomo mucha molestia de mandar a hacer un collar, donde estaban nuestros nombres. – Hum.. Kai..- Me dice débilmente. Yo le tomo su mano en señal de que lo escucho.- Cuando yo me valla..prométeme..que..no vas a estar triste.. –Dijo triste¿irse¿A que se refería? Tala aprieta mas fuerte mi mano.- Promételo..

- Lo prometo..-Dije como última palabra, me besó la mano, esto..parecía una despedida, en realidad no comprendo que ocurre. Das un largo suspiro, lentamente cierras tus ojos, cuando ya no se ven tus azules ojos, sueltas mi mano y la dejas caer, no te oigo respirar. – Tala.. ¡No!

**_-- Fin del flash back --_**

Cierro la puerta con desgano, observo el árbol de navidad lleno de regalos..la mayoría para ti..pero no servirán de nada que estén aquí.

Esperando aquí solo..al lado del teléfono, alguna señal de que estés con vida..cuando dejaste de respirar me fui enseguida de hay. Quizá..eso solo fue por algunos segundos..y sigas esperándome en algún lado..para que te de..el último regalo de navidad..

Tala..

No vale la pena que me siga haciendo falsas esperanzas, ya no estas a mi lado ¿algún día aceptaré eso? No lo creo..Me dirijo a la cocina, saco un cuchillo..

_¿Estas seguro de hacer esto?_

Claro que lo estoy..

Acerco el objeto a mi muñeca, paso la punta bruscamente por ella, la sangre corre rápidamente y lo único que yo hacía era reir..

Ya que al fin estaría contigo..

Para siempre..

Hago lo mismo, pero con el otro brazo, ambos están llenos de sangre, mi vista se hizo borrosa. Caigo al suelo..Sé que me quedan pocos minutos..pero..no me interesa, el mismo día que te fuiste de mi lado..

Kai Hiwatari murió.

The End

* * *

Karen: siempre soñe cn decir The End XDDDD

Kai: io me mate?òwo

Bry: SIIIIIII xD pero Tala murio ;;

Tala: pero estoy en el mas alla cn Kai n¬n xD

Bry: ¬w¬

Karen: callense! ¬¬, bueno este fic esta basado en la cancion Christmas By The Phone de Good Charlotte XDD jojoojo nn dejen Reviews TT.TT


End file.
